Live to tell a tale
by Nightwish Fan
Summary: Speed is frustrated with a girl named Haley who won't stop chasing him, finding out that his situation is much like his own. Sonic tells a tale to his son about his life since he met a girl just like Haley.


The sound of a door slammed shut could be heard throughout the house. An annoyed young hedgehog entered the living room, dropped his bag and fell on the couch in frustration.

Having heard his son's loud arrival, Sonic reluctantly left his chilli dog in the kitchen and went to the living room where his son was lying on the sofa just staring at the TV.

"What's up Speed?" Sonic asks as he sits next to his 11 year old son. Speed looked up to his dad. Speed had deep green eyes, , 3 bangs poking out of his head and his fur was a light shade of blue, he a white t-shirt and had the same gloves and shoes as Sonic. He was pretty much a mini Sonic minus the bangs.

"It's Haley! She's so annoying!" Speed said with much irritation. Haley was Knuckle's and Rouge's 9 year old daughter. She was a white echidna with black wings. Also (much to his dislike) she liked Speed, a lot.

Sonic sighed, although Speed and Haley were good friends, he knew that Haley had a sort of obsession with him and he knew all to well that Speed was sick with it. Sonic let out a slight chuckle due to the fact it brought back to many memories

"What did she do this time" Sonic asked his son

"She followed me to and from school saying how one day I would marry her and she said in front of everyone that I was her boyfriend! When is that girl going to know that I don't love her!" Speed yelled at his dad.

Sonic chuckled at this; he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He came back with two chilli dogs and two cans of coke. Speed eagerly took one of the chilli dogs and choked it down in 10 seconds flat.

"You know Speed, I had the same sort of problem when I was you're age" Sonic said as he took a sip of coke

"Really?" Speed asked

"Oh yeah! She was just as bad as Haley, used to chase me around call me her soul mate and that we are meant for each other"

"How did you meet?" Speed asked with curiosity

"I saved her when she was in trouble and from then one she fell head over heels about me"

"What was the most annoying thing she did?" Speed asked

"Well every time she saw me she yelled SONIC! And gave me one of her death hugs"

"Death hugs?" speed said as he tilted his head with confusion

"The hug was so tight it could have killed me" Sonic said with laughter, and in doing so causing Speed to laugh too. For a moment they remained silent until Speed asked

"She sounded like a right pain" Speed said

"Yeah" Sonic said "But she was a really good friend, loyal, funny, and unique" Sonic paused so he could take a bite out of his chilli dog. Once he had finished his chilli dog he faced Speed and continued

"She was a great fighter; strong and powerful. She also had a hot temper which definitely made us fear her when she was angry"

"Wow, she made you scared!"

"Oh yeah! But that also made sure that she wasn't forgotten about on the battle field"

"Was she always like that?" Speed asks quietly, secretly hoping that the answer would not be yes

"Before I meet her, I don't know but for the first 5 years that I knew her yes"

"And after that?" Speed asks

"You ask a lot of questions" Sonic says with a smile but he answers the question anyway "After that I think she realized that if she tried to get my attention she wouldn't get it, so she backed off and…" Sonic stopped and looked to the ground he wouldn't speak for a while

"And?" Speed asks, he looks at his dad; a tear escaped his eye "Dad?" Speed placed his hand on his dad's shoulder; his dad eventually spoke up and said

"We got into some trouble and well lets just say one thing let to another and she went missing. We couldn't find her for a couple of years"

Sonic looked at his son and continued

"But we did eventually, she wasn't in the best of conditions but we had her back"

"Why did she go missing in the first place" Speed asks

"That is something you'll know when you're older" Sonic says

"Why?!" Speed asks with slight anger in his voice

"Because you wouldn't understand especially at your young age" Sonic says sternly

After that there was a long silence between the two. Sonic was about to take a sip of coke when Speed said

"What happened to her?" Sonic stops, turns to Speed and smiles

"Well while she was missing I began to realize just how much she meant to me and that I was far happier when she was around"

"So what happened to her" Speed asks again.

Sonic takes a deep breath and says

"She's now the very person you call mum" Sonic smiles back at his son, who is in a mixture of shock, happiness and disbelief.

As if on cue Amy walks into the house, her quills had grown longer and she had a more grown up body but her smile was just as bright as ever. Following behind her was a small purple hedgehog named Anette, she was Amy's and Sonic 6 year old daughter. She also had bangs and her quills were just like Amy's.

Amy sees the two male hedgehogs on the couch and asks them

"What have you two been doing?" Sonic gets up from the couch, and says

"Oh just helping Speed with some friend issues"

"Daddy!" Anette says as she turns in the living room

"Hey there lovely!" Sonic says as he scopes up his daughter in his arms

"Her!" Speed suddenly says "She was the annoying one!" Amy gives Sonic a look of confusion.

"Oh my god" Speed mutters under his breath before leaving the living room and going to his room.

"What did I miss? And more importantly what did you say!?" Amy asks with a hint of anger in her voice

"Just talking about the time we first meet" Sonic says with a smile. He let down Anette who ran up to her room.

"Oh really? Why ?"Amy asks

"Lets just say, I felt like I had a lot of things common with him"

Amy still confused was about to walk off. When Sonic suddenly pulls her back.

"Come here" He says as he gives her a kiss on the neck

Amy giggles at this and returns the kiss.

The two then shared another kiss with much greater passion, happy about what they had but even happier that fate had brought them together all those years ago.


End file.
